Tu medio hermano
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Le diré que me enamoré. Aunque me odie, aunque me desprecie. (One-shot)


_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **El obsequio de la concordia**

En la oscuridad del recinto que protege el pozo, pienso rápidamente, desacostumbrada al titubeo, a las dudas, a la cobardía. He hecho cosas que ni en mi más locos sueños me hubiese atrevido a llevar a cabo, ¿por qué, entonces, me resultaba atemorizante regresar y enfrentarlo?

Me aferro con ahínco al borde de madera, cierro los ojos, busco fortaleza del éter, recabo la intrepidez que sé poseo porque, después de tres años de época feudal, había descubierto la clase de persona que podía llegar a ser. Junto a mis amigos me redescubrí, me vi de frente con una persona que no pensé existía en el mundo; sabía que podía ser temeraria, pensar con rapidez, atreverme, sacrificar sin segundas contemplaciones, hacer cosas simplemente por el cariño que les profesaba.

Inuyasha me había enseñado eso y, por otro lado, todo lo que detestaba de mí. Supe que podía ser celosa, de Kykio porque sólo a ella supo amar; egoísta, porque me había atrapado con vergüenza pensando en que no podía abusar de las almas de otros y errar por el mundo; desagradecida, porque durante mucho me resistí a creer que podía sernos de ayuda, a pesar de que su participación y conocimientos eras inmensamente valorados por los demás; insensata, porque llegué a pensar que sólo estaba allí para ocasionar dolor a mi amigo; y tantas cosas más que sólo con el tiempo logré remitir.

Después de todo, yo era más que mis defectos.

Hacer el recuento me llena de valentía y salto. La luz y los colores me envuelven como en un sueño, una experiencia surreal y el Sengoku me recibe con su aire otoñal y sus árboles teñidos para la ocasión. La vaporosa atmósfera me llena los pulmones de algo ligero y dejando que mis pies descansen en la hierba, me preparo.

A mi encuentro sale sólo él, en silencio, furtivo, impertérrito, onírico, quitándome el aliento y dándome, en cambio, paciencia para esperarlo. Su paso pausado me da tiempo para estudiarlo, para mirarlo con arrojo, con adoración porque creo que soy incapaz de ocultar todo lo que mis ojos dicen a gritos. Incluso la primera vez que lo vi, en medio del temor que me inspiró inicialmente, no pude dejar de calificarlo como _hermoso_. Todo su porte altivo, su andar cadencioso pero aristocrático, su estampa imperial, su mirada orgullosa y su energía arrobadora.

Qué fácil había sido enamorarme de él.

No sé en qué momento él me mostró la clase de _mujer_ que podía ser. Porque esa faceta que ocultamos las adolescentes, siempre en manos inexpertas y en circunstancias que dejan que desear, pueden potenciarse con la guía adecuada. Y Sesshomaru me había guiado con pericia. Cada momento con él era de aprendizaje, era verme con asombro porque podía ser todo eso también.

Sesshomaru me enseñó lo que es amar y ser amada. Me mostró que el amor no es sufrimiento, sacrificio ni rendición; que no debe hacernos claudicar, que no pedirá nada que lamentemos entregar, que será absoluto, sincero, abierto, leal. Me mostró que el amor es más que una palabra, más que un sentimiento; me llevó por el camino de las experiencias, de las sensaciones que embargan el cuerpo, y que el gozo se entiende con el amor. Que hay coincidencia entre la carne y el espíritu, que la entrega física no es condición del amor pero que sí son concomitantes, compatibles y complementarios.

A escasos centímetros uno del otro, nuestros ojos se encuentran; no veo sus manos viajar para envolver mi rostro hasta que siento la calidez de su tacto y la electricidad que siempre le procede. He abandonado el intento de explicar _por qué_ me moviliza tan sustancialmente; ignoro si sólo el amor es capaz de tanto, si es su youki que me supera por completo, si soy yo que jamás conocí nada semejante y, sospecho, nunca lo conoceré.

—Feliz cumpleaños —me dice, su boca tan cerca de la mía que siento su aliento contra mis labios.

Su comentario tan mundanal, tan profano, tan atípico en él me arrebata una risita.

—Gracias —la palabra salió arrastrada, porque no las tengo todas conmigo cuando me toca.

Cierro los ojos, el calor de su rostro inunda el mío, como el sol cuando alimenta las plantas y les da vida y la tierra se hace vergel. Amarlo es tan fácil. Amarlo me hace feliz, me llena de cosas que no sé clasificar pero ese desorden de cosas, bellas e incontables, me da aliento. Su amor me recuerda que puedo hacer lo que sea me plantee, que no hay obstáculo suficiente en el mundo para detenerme.

Me besa y la emociones se me exaltan y mi cuerpo reacciona sublevado: se acelera mi corazón, mi respiración se agita, mi carne lo llama con algo similar al desespero. Orgulloso, lo siento sonreír contra mis labios. A él y a sus sentidos sobrenaturales nada se les escapa.

Se aleja y mi mirada lo busca. Pero no está tan lejos, sólo lo suficiente para extraer de los pliegos de su kimono una pequeña caja de madera labrada. Me lo extiende sin mucha ceremonia y yo, genuinamente sorprendida, recibo el presente. La madera es oscura, sus detalles de ebanistería muy certeros y minuciosos; el motivo son flores de cerezo, como bien sé corresponde a la casta del daiyoukai frente a mí. Lo miro sonriendo y lentamente descubro lo que yace en su interior. El sol da de lleno en el metal y espero a que el fulgor merme para sujetar el objeto en mi mano. Es un ornamento para el cabello de brillante y pulida plata, el detalle en el extremo que se luce es como un abanico, también los pormenores muy intrincados, y de él bailan delicadas aspas que emiten un delicado tintineo al moverlo.

Es una fina pieza y su belleza me dibuja una sonrisa más ancha.

—Es perfecto —digo al fin, mirándolo—. Gracias.

Él me mira, no me responde, no me dice nada, sólo me acaricia el rostro una vez más y dándome un rápido beso, lo veo desaparecer en su nube. Yo no me he movido del borde del pozo y así me encuentran mis amigos, arrebolada, torpe y en silencio.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome!

Y con ellos río, me divierto, me dejo agasajar, con ellos soy efusiva, demostrativa, explícita. Ignoro que Inuyasha no está entre ellos, ya tendré tiempo de conversar con él. Vamos juntos hacia la aldea, donde la anciana Kaede nos aguarda con una comida para compartir, para festejar, aunque humildemente, mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. De todos recibo un regalo, todos me sonríen con genuina alegría, todos tienen sólo buenos deseos para mí. Así estamos parte de la tarde, en agradable compañía. Cuando los primeros tintes del atardecer se manifiestan en el horizonte, salgo en busca de mi amigo.

Mis temores iniciales se manifiestan. No sé si deseo encontrarlo, no sé si quiero ver el reproche en su mirada.

—Feliz cumpleaños —me dice, saltando de las ramas de un árbol junto frente a mí.

Le agradezco con sinceridad y nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio.

—Estuviste con él —empieza, hostil y distante—, _otra vez_.

—Sí —digo simplemente, obviando la torpeza de mi respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber y en su tono escucho repulsa, incredulidad.

 _Me enamoré de tu medio hermano, lo amo con el alma entera, lo amo como nunca creí que amaría a alguien._

Pero no puedo decirle eso. Me odiará.

—Kagome —la impaciencia se manifiesta pronto en su voz y sé que es inútil pretender prorrogar ese momento.

—Estamos juntos —digo con lentitud. ¿Será esa explicación suficiente?

—Juntos —repite. El iris de sus ojos se oscurece, casi pude ver la sombra cruzarle el semblante—. Juntos, ¿cómo?

—¿Quieres los detalles?

—¿Te has unido a él? —esa pregunta tiene visos morbosa curiosidad, lo sé.

—No —nuestras almas no completaron el ritual aún, Sesshomaru no quiere que piense en eso ahora, esa "unión" es más compleja de lo que parece, es del tenor de lo irreversible.

—Hueles a él, Kagome —me espeta.

—Sí, porque le entregado mi… —avergonzada, callo. _Mi cuerpo, le entregado mi cuerpo y lo haré hasta que no exista más vida en mí._ Pero eso tampoco se lo puedo decir.

—¿Por qué él?

—¿Por qué no él?

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —brama, dando dos pasos hacia mí, al tiempo que yo retrocedo— ¡Estamos hablando de Sesshomaru! Intentó asesinarte, intentó asesinarme a mí, quiere arrebatarme a Tessaiga… ¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?!

—Sabes que eso fue hace mucho tiempo y fue explícito contigo cuando te dijo que ya no estaba interesado en Tessaiga.

—¡Sí! —exclama, colérico— ¡Porque te tenía a ti, compensación suficiente!

—No soy el premio de consolación, Inuyasha —intento controlar el mal genio que me asecha, debo mantener la cabeza fría—. Esto es en serio.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—¿Acaso no sabes nada de él? —me trata como una niña inocente que nada entiende— ¿Olvidas _qué_ es?

—Si estás hablando de que soy humana y él un daiyoukai, carece de importancia para ambos.

—Kagome… —suspira con frustración— Sesshomaru no te-

— _Yo_ lo amo a él —interrumpo, porque sé que dirá algo hiriente—. Me enamoré de tu medio hermano, del que todavía consideras un enemigo, ese mismo enemigo que intentó asesinarte a ti, a mí, que quiso a Tessaiga. ¡De ese medio hermano me enamoré!

No sé qué expresión dibujan sus facciones y sus ojos, no lo sé porque he agachado la mirada, el exabrupto me acobarda. Entonces lo miro y allí está la más absoluta decepción, como nunca vi en él.

—No te pediré perdón por haberme enamorado, ni siquiera por tratarse de Sesshomaru. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser ese enemigo que te has empeñado en mantener.

—Sesshomaru me detesta.

—No te detesta —"detestar" no es la palabra—. Inuyasha, para él sus rivalidades ya no tienen importancia.

—Sólo dices eso para sentir menos culpa.

—¿Culpa? —toda mi cobardía se evapora en el aire con virulencia— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo me consideraste esa copia barata de Kykio que convenientemente puede detectar fragmentos? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me ascendiste a la posición de amiga? ¿Cómo crees que me sentía cuando descaradamente te ibas a esos encuentros con ella? Mucho tiempo mis sentimiento te fueron perfectamente indiferentes, mucho tiempo pasó hasta que logramos crear un vínculo de verdad. ¿Por qué iba a sentir culpa? No he hecho nada malo, no estoy haciendo nada malo. No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, tus argumentos son inválidos y tu actitud la de un niño malcriado que quiere todo sólo para él.

Respiro profundamente y antes de permitirle que diga algo, continúo:

—Desde que estoy con Sesshomaru no he parado de pensar en que te debo una explicación, que mereces saber sobre nuestra relación. ¡De verdad creí que te debía una explicación! ¿Pero sabes qué? No te diré nada más, no mereces escuchar nada más. No te debo ni una explicación ni una disculpa; no te las mereces y no corresponde que las ofrezca.

—No puedo aceptar que estás con él.

—No _quieres_ aceptarlo.

—¡No aceptaré que estás con ese bastardo de Sesshomaru, que te revuelcas con él como una…!

Sólo porque lo tomo con la guardia baja es que logro abofetearlo, de otra manera sus inoportunos reflejos me habrían privado de mi acto de justicia. Me arrepiento automáticamente de mi exabrupto, no me gusta la violencia. En él veo la más cristalina estupefacción, estoy segura de que nunca imaginó que el día llegaría en que alguien lograría asestarle un golpe sin defenderse antes.

—Eres mi amiga, Kagome.

—¿Lo soy? —lo acuso sin tregua. Me hiere en lo más profundo de mi alma que me trate así, que desprecie mis sentimientos, que desestime la importancia que Sesshomaru representa para mí— Esta conversación se ha tratado de ti, de tu orgullo herido, he intentado ser razonable, ponerte al tanto formalmente, porque sé que conocías los términos de mi relación con Sessh…

—No digas su nombre.

—¡Con _Sesshomaru_! —recalco, furiosa— ¡Mi relación con _Sesshomaru_!

—¡Cállate! —vocifera y me cohíbe su ira.

Doy un paso hacia atrás. Ya no tengo fuerzas para nada más. Me niego a justificar mis decisiones, me niego a drenar mis energías intentando convencerlo de algo que él ya decretó inamovible. No quiero proseguir con esta conversación que me lacera el corazón, que me llena los ojos de lágrimas, que me hace respirar entrecortadamente. El nudo en la garganta me ahoga, intento tragarlo pero es inútil, sé que no podré detener el llanto que me asecha como un fantasma.

Aparto la mirada, agacho la cabeza. No quiero que me vea llorar. La oscuridad que se cierne sobre nosotros tal vez se apiade de mi aspecto, pero la luna llena que se asoma deja todos los detalles a la vista.

—Kagome… —su voz, baja y suave desata mi dolor como en un tifón. Lloro como una niña abandonada, con drama, ruidosamente.

Sus brazos me rodean y descargo en su pecho sin contemplaciones.

—No quiero perder a mi amigo —digo sin pensar.

Pero mi amigo no me responde inmediatamente y los temores me asaltan.

—Siempre seremos amigos —me dice, poco convencido.

Lo miro, él es apenas una imagen borrosa que mis lágrimas no me dejan discernir.

—Prométemelo —su silencio me fustiga. Me aparto de él en un veloz movimiento—. No, no me prometas nada. No te obligaré a nada.

Desde mi distancia escuchó el gruñido que le llega a la garganta y explota por su boca en un rugido; percibo furia y resignación. A mí me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda y el frío de otoño me hace mella hasta los huesos.

—¡Tenía que ser con él! —espeta y comienza a caminar en rededor, los brazos cruzados con violencia sobre su pecho. Prácticamente esperaba que me dijera que hubiese preferido que se tratara de Naraku. Sé que mi querido amigo puede ser muy irracional cuando se lo propone.

Yo ya no diré nada más.

—¡Él! —repite, mirándome. La ira sigue allí, perfectamente dispuesta sobre sus ojos. A pesar de lo que veo, sé que no odia a su hermano mayor, pero esa querella fraterna no me corresponde a mí remediar.

Repentinamente de detiene y, a unos metros de mí, gira sobre sus talones y me mira.

—No te unas a él —su voz suena sosegada pero lo que dice me sacude.

—¿Qué?

—No te unas a él.

—¿Acaso puedes ser más egoísta? —las palabras escapan de mi boca, pero es más un razonamiento personal.

Pasos anuncian la inminente presencia de un tercer participante y sé que se trata de Sesshomaru. Nuevos temores me sacan de mi enfrascamiento y lo busco, para que en mis ojos vea que no quiero enfrentamientos, que no podría nunca convivir en medio de esa vesania sin sentido.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —vocifera Inuyasha. El "tú" recalcado con asco.

—He sido demasiado indulgente contigo —dice. A mí no me ha mirado, sus ojos de oro están en su hermano menor—. Tu comportamiento es reprochable y tus acusaciones un absurdo que no toleraré más tiempo.

—Esta conversación no te concierne, Sesshomaru. Vete porque no hemos terminado.

—Absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver con Kagome me concierne —su voz siempre modulada, parece no delatar nada, pero sé que está furioso, así de profundo es mi conocimiento de él.

—¡Lo hiciste para vengarte! ¡Porque no podías quedarte con Tessaiga!

—Si Padre estuviese aquí para escucharte, se decepcionaría.

Esas palabras obraron como un latigazo e Inuyasha cayó en un ensordecedor mutismo. Se había disipado la inquina, la intolerancia, en su expresión podía ver con desgarradora claridad el dolor y la sorpresa.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Tu verborrea es abyecta y tus cargos impertinentes. No te escucharé faltarle el respeto a Kagome —sus palabras, sosegadas, me remueven por completo y a juzgar por el silencio de Inuyasha, a él también—. Tu cuita es conmigo.

—¡Por supuesto que es contigo! ¡Tú eres el del problema! —estalla de pronto.

—Estás convencido de que soy tan egoísta como tú.

—¿Qué?

—¿No has intentando incriminarme hasta ahora? —si lo conociese un poco menos, su cinismo habría pasado perfectamente desapercibido— ¿No has querido convencerla con argumentos caducos de algo que ambos sabemos es ya inválido? Él único que se ha quedado en el pasado eres tú.

—Nunca confié en ti, no lo haré ahora.

Es desgarrador escuchar esa inquina en su voz, es triste que no pueda tener un vínculo genuino con su único hermano, la única familia que le queda.

—Lo harás eventualmente —decreta— porque yo confío en ti cuando estoy ausente, cuando su seguridad depende únicamente de ti.

—¿Eventualmente? —se burla, hasta sonríe con sorna, pero sé que está erigiendo muros, estoy segura de que nunca imaginó que escucharía a su "enemigo" decir que confía en él— ¿Tuviste un episodio profético, es una orden, quieres pavonearte frente a ella?

—Cuando madures, entenderás.

—Me tratas como un niño pero el que se ocultaba como un canalla con mi amiga eras tú. ¡Viéndose a escondidas, como dos criminales!

—Esa fui yo —tercio—. Sabía que esta sería tu reacción y en ese momento no estaba lista para afrontarte. Le pedí a Sesshomaru que no dijera nada.

—Porque sabías que estaba mal.

—No, sabía que serías hiriente y cruel —le espeto—. Inuyasha, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, sólo quiero que lo sepas porque eres mi amigo y no quiero ocultarte nada.

—Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que te lo callaras.

—¿Qué sentido habría tenido?

—Habría preferido el silencio que la confirmación. No tolero saber que estás con él y no puedo creer que te hubieses dejado seducir sabiendo mi historia con él, ¿o acaso creíste que porque ahora es un amante de los humanos de repente sería el mejor hermano? Sesshomaru me ha odiado siempre, ha intentado matarme desde que soy capaz de defenderme, quiso quedarse con Tessaiga aunque ni siquiera fuese capaz de blandirla, me ha negado saber sobre nuestro padre y todo lo que sé, que ni siquiera es tanto, es gracias a Myoga. Tal vez ahora abandonó la obsesión por Tessaiga, tal vez ya no quiera matarme pero, ¿de verdad crees que puedo dejar pasar _años_ de odio sólo porque está contigo? Ser tu amante no lo exime de nada. Dirás otra vez que es mi orgullo herido, no sé si es mi orgullo, pero me siento herido. Mi amiga y… _éste_ …

Las lágrimas se insubordinan en mis ojos y huyen por mis mejillas, una tras otra, sin pausa.

—Nunca te odié, Inuyasha —empieza, lentamente, casi como si le costase pronunciar esos vocablos—. Odié a nuestro padre por enamorarse de una humana y por tener la osadía de tener un hijo hanyou; lo odié porque hasta el último día de su vida me puso a prueba y fallé, porque decidió morir defendiendo a una mujer, una muerte que durante mucho tiempo consideré indigna y vil. En cuanto a Tessaiga, como su heredero lo natural habría sido recibirla pero me la negó desde el día en que Totosai se la presentó, y yo era irrazonable y deseché sus lecciones y enseñanzas; en ese tiempo, lo que me molestó no fue no recibirla, sino que la recibiese un hanyou, pero no por eso te odié.

La noche es absoluta, el cielo está despejado y los detalles de la Vía Láctea se pierden bajo el peso de aquel discurso.

—¿Me dirás ahora que no eres mi enemigo?

—No —responde inmediatamente—, no lo soy.

—No sé si creerte.

—Tu credulidad no depende de mí.

Yo soy una sencilla espectadora, sé que mi participación en este punto no es requerida. Algo en mí se resiente: pensé que iba a poder yo sola con él, con su mal genio, con sus dedos incriminatorios; pero Sesshomaru, en pocas oraciones, descolocó completamente a Inuyasha, le ha arrebatado la virtual ventaja en este enfrentamiento.

Pero cosas increíbles han sido dichas y en mí late la ilusión de que algún día sean más que parientes y conocidos, más que las rivalidades del pasado, más que ideas mal concebidas. Tal vez algún día Inuyasha se avenga a acercarse a su hermano.

—Sigo sin aceptar esto —dice al fin, al cabo de unos minutos que se me antojaron milenios.

—Tu aceptación carece de absoluta importancia para mí —y da un paso hacia Inuyasha, quien lo mira como quien estudia un potencial contrincante— pero no así para Kagome.

Inuyasha me mira.

—No quiero perder a mi amigo —le digo.

—Siempre seremos amigos.

Sonrío a pesar de la tensa atmósfera. Sesshomaru da otro paso hacia él.

—Si la haces llorar otra vez, si la maltratas otra vez, si le gritas otra vez, entonces serás el absoluto receptor de mi odio y entonces sí, te asesinaré.

Inuyasha asiente ligeramente, como un niño que recibe el regaño de la madre. Espero unos segundos antes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, lo siento tensarse en mis brazos y demora unos segundos en responderme. Respira profundamente sobre mi cabello y lentamente se aparta de mí.

—No tengo ningún obsequio para ti.

—No hace falta.

Mira a su hermano, no sé qué se intercambia entre ellos.

—Iré con los demás —me dice y sin más empieza a caminar.

Cuando me vuelvo mi daiyoukai está allí, a escasa distancia. Su pulgar se deshace de los vestigios de mis lágrimas.

—Tiene el temperamento de mi padre.

—Digno hijo, entonces.

—Mm —me mira a los ojos con un desparpajo e intensidad que me sonroja—. Habrá que acostumbrarlo a nuestra cercanía.

Sin aguantar más, me paro sobre las puntas de mis pies y lo beso con ardor.


End file.
